kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: MONARCH
Mandy Officially New Absolute Ruler Cursing Hyrule Operation: MONARCH is the 10th story of the Newborn Era of the Nextgen Series, and the 3rd prequel to Pirate Wars, written by Gamewizard2008. It centers around Mandy McKenzie and her Boogey Pirates. The story was published on November 11, 2018, and completed on December 31, 2018. The story is preceded by Operation: REVERT, and followed by Warriors of Sky. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13118098/1/Operation-MONARCH deviantART link: https://www.deviantart.com/gamewizard-2008/art/Operation-MONARCH-Chapter-1-772251875 Chapter List #The Conquest of Queen Mandy #The Desolation #Thank You, Queen Mandy! #Rely on Kindness #Gratitude Crystals #Gracious Queen Mandy Summary Four years ago, Mandy's crew destroys a World Government ship and rescues a captive child named Himiko. Himiko is forced into slavery, and over the course of months, she struggles to build up the courage to ask Lord Mandy to take her home. Finally, Himiko asks her, but is ordered to return to her room. Later, Mandy takes Himiko to a shore somewhere and drives across a valley before arriving at a village. Himiko recognizes it as her home and happily reunites with her parents. Mandy quickly leaves. Near the present time, following The Horrorverse, Mandy is plagued by accusations on Pirate Radio, calling her soft and merciful. One day, a drunk Mandy shows up at Kiki Yamaka's shop, venting her anger and stress at the young witch. Kiki believes she is having a midlife crisis, and on her suggestion to find a new hobby, Mandy decides she will become the Queen of Pirates, and drunkenly leaves Koriko whilst causing destruction. Mandy decides she must conquer a planet in order to make people fear her again, and Creeper tells her about Hyrule: since Mandy is Zelda's blood descendant, she will be able to claim the royal throne. On January of 2036, the Boogey Pirates schedule an invasion of Hyrule's regions, during which Mandy claims the throne. Her Anti-Fairies surround Hyrule's atmosphere, preventing ships from entering or exiting the planet, but Panini Drilovsky, with help from Sectors JP and TD, manage to bypass them and land on Hyrule. This leads to a battle between Sector TD and the pirates during Mandy's coronation, and Sakura Kinomoto battles the Emperor. Mandy quickly proves to be too powerful, and in a desperate attempt to escape, Sakura gigantifies herself and tries to carry her teammates away. Unfortunately, Mandy traps her in a nightmare, causing Sakura to go crazy and destroy Castle Town. This ends when a vicious dragon named Smaug flies toward town and KO's Sakura with a fireball to the face, crushing her teammates in the process. Sector TD is imprisoned in Hyrule Castle. Panini and Sector JP managed to escape in secret, watching the battle in horror. The six operatives decide to divide in groups: Yuzu and Kodama seek Koko's town of Kakariko, Jinta and Ururu will visit the Gorons to research Smaug, and Karin and Panini will seek Cheren, who is still training with Biscuit Krueger. Meanwhile, as Mandy is greeted by Head Attendant, Impoz, she is ambushed by a Sheikah girl named Koko, who is angry that Rā’s al Ghūl's soldiers tried to kill her dad. When Koko is overpowered and threatened by the commanders, she cries and begs for her life, and Mandy decides to drag her to the kitchen. She orders Koko to cook a feast out of disgusting demon parts and have her feed it to her village. A determined Koko begins to cook a great buffet using the ingredients. Mandy joins Impoz as he leads her to the Secret Cellar, full of national Hyrulean secrets. She is impressed with the potential of strong weapons, but when she learns Impoz let Skaios steal the Santa Hylia, she traps him in a nightmare and gives his duties to Creeper. Yuzu and Kodama see Koko and some demon-manned carriages going to Kakariko. They watch in secret as the Sheikah eat the monster meals and are overjoyed by the taste. When the demons leave, Yuzu comes to congratulate Koko, who is ecstatic to see her teacher. Yuzu and Kodama agree to stay at Koko's house before leaving to explore Hyrule, and they request Koko to plant M.I.K.E.s around the castle so they can eavesdrop on the pirates. Meanwhile, Mandy sails to Dragon Roost Island, home of the Rito, and receives a letter from her spy in the Sky God Pirates. Mandy tries to impose her authority over the Rito, but she then receives a package from Kakariko, containing one of Koko's pies, which she believes to be poisonous. She orders the Rito children to consume the pie, and is shocked when they find it delicious. When Mandy tastes the pie, she is in euphoria, and the kids begin to cheer her name. In an attempt to prove her cruelty, she throws a dodo Rito named Dosey off the mountain, and is again shocked when Dosey uses airbending to fly back to safety. The Rito praises Mandy, and even her daughter, Cindy mocks her mom for not being scary. Story Importance *The Boogey Pirate commanders are given brief backstories. **Sivam Noillimrev, Negative of Mavis and the Anti-Fairy Princess, is introduced as one of Mandy's commanders. **Azula is revealed to have Conqueror's Haki. *Planet Hyrule is more properly explored. *Kimaya and Django are planning to follow Rā’s al Ghūl to Hyrule's Lazarus Pit and destroy it, while killing Rā’s in the process. *Sector TD is defeated and captured by the Boogey Pirates. Characters *Kids Next Door **Panini Drilovsky **Cheren Uno **Kiki Yamaka (cameo) **Sector JP ***Karin Kurosaki ***Yuzu Kurosaki ***Jinta Hanakari ***Ururu Tsumugiya ***Kodama *Boogey Pirates **'Mandy McKenzie' **Creeper **Flame Division ***Azula ***Smaug **Phantom Division ***Cortez ***Bellum **Shadow Division ***Rā’s al Ghūl ***Shiva **Anti-Fairies ***Sivam Noillimrev ***Omsoc Amsoc ***Adnaw **Cindy Cortix **Kimaya Heartly **Django de los Muertos **Vicky the Baby-Shredder **Boogeyman *Affright (nightmare) Locations *Hyrule **'Castle Town' **'Kakariko Village' **'Dragon Roost Island' Abilities *Bending **Fearbending **Firebending **Sandbending **Airbending *Magic **Clow Cards ***The Time ***The Light ***The Power ***The Big *Haki Category:Newborn Era Category:Nextgen Series